1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system of real time image control, and in particular to a monitoring system of real time image control for radiopharmaceutical automatic synthesizing apparatus operating in a micro hot cell for determining whether the radioactivity value is greater than the threshold value and displaying the location of the component of the radiopharmaceutical automatic synthesizing apparatus with an alert when the radioactivity value being detected is greater than the threshold value.
2. Description of Related Art
The radiopharmaceutical automatic synthesizing apparatus associated with a nuclide generator for radiolabeling is an important technology nowadays. The prior art has revealed that it is insufficient for its design, disposition, and arrangement of hardware and needs to be improved. The monitoring system of automatic synthesizing apparatus operating in a micro hot cell disclosed in periodicals, such as Adamovics et al. 2013, Farfan et al. 2012, Chen et al. 2010, Wooten et al. 2005, Villadsen et al. 2002, and Hoover et al. 1999, Rahman et al. 2012, showed that faults occurred during the production of radiopharmaceutical in a micro hot cell are difficult to be identified and resolved with appropriate treatment immediately.
US Patent Publication No. 20120113245 discloses a device for observing the inside of a micro hot cell and a method for maintaining the device thereof; nevertheless, the cited document did not mention a method of using said device in combination with radiopharmaceutical automatic synthesizing apparatus for the purpose of radiopharmaceutical yield improvement.
A traditional device for monitoring automatic synthesizing apparatus displays only the radioactivity of important units of automatic synthesizing apparatus or the overall appearance images of automatic synthesizing apparatus thus cannot help find out the source of problems such as the synthesizing apparatus crashes or fluid pipelines shedding that needs an immediately troubleshooting with appropriate treatment to ensure smooth production.